I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting signaling in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include any number of base stations that can support communication for any number of terminals. Each base station may transmit data and signaling to terminals served by that base station. Each terminal may also transmit data and signaling to its serving base station. It may be desirable for a transmitter to transmit signaling such that it can be reliably received by an intended receiver. This may be achieved by encoding and/or repeating the signaling and transmitting the encoded and/or repeated signaling on radio resources allocated for the signaling. Transmitting signaling in this manner may improve detection performance. However, there may be certain instances in which the radio resources allocated for the signaling observe more interference than normal, and the signaling may be received in error.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to transmit signaling in a manner to achieve good detection performance in the presence of interference variations.